


Floating

by featheredschist



Series: Playdates [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featheredschist/pseuds/featheredschist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit more for Hulk's Swing...same place, same day. The ocean is a great playground!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating

Hours after they had begun, Hulk was floating happily in the ocean just outside the breakwater that created the pool under his swing. 

Most of the others had long since given up on the beach, and had retired back to the house to get out of blistering sun. Hulk just seemed to absorb it all, and never batted an eye at the heat and humidity.

Tony was still in the dive suit armor, lovingly nicknamed, by Hulk, “Dive Bell". He refused to call it anything else, so Tony bowed to the juggernaut and accepted his defeat. The armor floated beside Hulk, and Tony just drowsed in the heat, content for the first time in months. No pressure, no demands. This had been a good idea.

Soon though, their idyll was broken by the sounds of clicks and whirls and squeals. A blue-gray form hurtled out of the water, clearing the green mass of Hulk, raining droplets of water down upon the behemoth.

"What?" Tony called, awakened by Hulk’s shout of surprise.

"Fish!" Hulk cried, shifting so he was no longer on his back, but treading water as dolphins swam very near by.

Tony laughed, taking the same position, “No, bud, dolphins. They are like us, breathe air."

"Doll fins?" Hulk tried to pronounce it correctly, making Tony laugh more.

"Close enough. J, record this!" he demanded of his on board AI.

"Naturally sir," came the flippant reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Cookies to whomever spots a minor homage to one of my favorite series of books, "Dragonriders of Pern".
> 
> And yup, short, but cute!


End file.
